FMA Origins - Hohenheim
by SnakeBarrier
Summary: This is a personal theory of mine on how Hohenheim's regular life worked out before everything happened. This is the true origins of Hohenheim. P.S PLEASE GIVE ME FEEDBACK, THIS IS MY FIRST TIME WRITING A FANFICTION STORY AND IT WOULD HELP MAKE IT A ALOT BETTER!
1. Xerxes

FMA Origins - Hohenheim [CHAPTER 1]

(or The true origins of Hohenheim, that works too)

* * *

Edward yells at Hohenheim, "What makes you think you can show up like this?"

Edward yells again, "There is nothing left here for you anymore!"

Hohenheim calmly replies to Edward, "I've noticed Edward, what possessed you to burn down my home?"

 **Edward suddenly stops for a second and then gets memories about him and Alphonse doing the transmutation, the failed human transmutation, Alphonse's transmutation and Trisha Elric**

Edward yells at him, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?!"

Then Edward starts to tear up and starts crying and yelling at him at the same time, "WHY DID YOU DO THIS, JUST WHY?! WHY...?"

Edward yells at Hohenheim and completely breaks down and has a mental breakdown for just a moment, "WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON, JUST TELL ME EVERYTHING THAT HAS BEEN GOING ON, EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU, ME, AL, JUST TELL US, WHY DID YOU LEAVE US, WHY DO THE HOMUNCULI EXIST, WHY DO ME AND AL EXIST!?"

Edward keeps yelling and crying as tears fill up his eyes.

Hohenheim thinks of telling Edward for a minimum of 5 seconds, then he frowns even deeper then he usually does.

Hohenheim takes a deep breath and says, "I'll tell you Edward, but..."

Edward replies while rubbing his eyes, "But what? What is the catch, what is the deal?"

Hohenheim replies again with, "Please never tell anyone this, not even Pinako. If she hears about this, she will be mortified."

Edward hesitates for a second the nods his head in agreement.

 **FLASHBACK -** **Hohenheim's POV**

Hohenheim says by starting the story, "I don't remember much from my childhood, I have never met my parents or had a chance to see or hold my mother when I was a baby. "I never got a real name because my parents died before they could give me one, then a foster family took me in.

"They weren't living in the greatest conditions but everything was going well for everyone, until they had to sell some of their possessions, which included me. They had sold me to a great alchemist when I was very young, I wasn't alone though fortunately, I had lived with others."

"They gave us a number to stand by, they felt like brothers and sisters to me. I was Number 23, there was also Number 16, Number 5, Number 32, etc." "We were forced to do work like clean up the house, get groceries, rearrange books, etc." "Occasionally, our master would use us in one of his experiments, If I remember correctly, Number 5, Number 11 and Number 24 died in those experiments."

Hohenheim starts to fill up with grief and regret as he keeps telling the story to Edward.

"When I was rearranging my master's books one day, he called me to do one of those experiments. He took my blood and put in a vial as a sample. "Then immediately after that he wrapped some bandages and told me to sweep up the library. I did so until I fell asleep from lack of rest".

"Thats when I met _it_...The Homunculus known as Father, creator of all Homunculi, at the time he was called Homunculus. "I really don't know why he wants to be called Father now though..."

 **FLASHBACK STOPS**

Edward stares at Hohenheim, shocked.

Edward says, "Wait, there is a creator to all of these homunculi?"

Hohenheim replies "Yes the original Homunculus created them, the dwarf in the flask."

Hohenheim continues the story by saying, "I met the original creator of the homunculi after waking up from my rest."

Then Edward decides to interrupt and yells at Hohenheim,

"GET THE THE POINT ALREADY!"

Hohenheim replies with, "Basically this is the shorter version, turns out the dwarf in the flask was born from my blood, it was from the experiment that I mentioned earlier." "He also gave me my current name of Hohenheim, but it was shorter and my full name is Van Hohenheim due to me at the time not being that intelligent."

Edward interrupts again and says curiously, "So basically the homunculi are second generation clones of you from the dwarf in the flask?"

Hohenheim replies with in a stern voice, "Yes, but can you please stop interrupting me Edward?"

Edward nods his head and kept quiet for a while.

 **FLASHBACK AGAIN -** **Hohenheim's POV**

"The Homunculus taught me how to read and write, my alchemy, basically everything I need to be a normal man, and an great alchemist, he also helped me not to become a slave anymore and helped me earn my master's respect." "Honestly, I felt genuinely happy that he helped me live my life at the time."

"Then one day, a messenger from the royal castle appeared at my master's doorstep saying that my master, me and the homunculus have to come along to the royal castle immediately, I was shocked that I was invited because I heard that usually nobody is allowed to enter the palace and see the king."

"After we were invited inside by the guards, we come to meet with the king of Xerxes himself, at the time, I was shocked to be in his presence just because he is completely different from me, he asked about how to get immortality so he can rule his kingdom forever."

That is when the Homunculus replies sarcastically with, "Why would a man with so much wealth and power need something like that?"

"My master answered the Homunculus by telling him to shut his mouth and he was in the royal presence. My master also said that if he continues at this rate, he may smash the flask open and release him."

The Homunculus has easily seen through the move and replied with, "you wouldn't dare destroy a such important source of knowledge." With a bit of venom into his voice. The humans realized and gasped how he seen through his bluff so easily.

Then the king of Xerxes interrupts by saying, "Stop this chatter and let him speak. The king of Xerxes asked, "Is immortality possible or not?" "Then the homunculus give the king of Xerxes the ingredients to get immortality, to build a giant transmutation circle around the country."

"When I was getting alchemical books for my research, I've heard from the townsfolk that a town in the west have been slaughtered, I said it was a tragedy, the homunculus agreed as well." "For the past three weeks, other towns across the land have been slaughtered just like the west. The news kept being spread like wildfire."

 **Several years later**

"I woke up to an another messenger on my doorstep again and told me to come to the castle, the messenger told me to bring the homunculus along, once I came in, I seen the king on his deathbed. I was shocked to see him this way, my master told me that the transmutation circle was complete."

"The king told us to activate it and that this is it. The homunculus told the king of Xerxes that he was ready to become a immortal." I was so excited and curious at the same time that the king was gonna achieve immortality. "I told the homunculus that, "wasn't it great that the king will get immortality?"

The king preformed the transmutation by cutting his finger open and putting blood in the jar. Everyone was gasping and was confused and the king says this, "This is immortality, no no you must be wrong, then everyone started dying one by one, including my master and the king, along with everyone in Xerxes.

The king was shocked by what was going on and said his last words before he died, "That if I was in the middle of the circle, I wouldn't be harmed." Then I quickly realized that I wasn't getting harmed and I was in the real middle of the circle. I was furious at the homunculus and yelled at it, "Hey Homunculus, what the hell is going on!?"

The homunculus told me that I was in the true middle of the circle and I was in the gateway of everything. I don't remember much from after that because I passed out.

I knew that everyone was dead due to the lack of movement, but I was desperate that I called out to them to know where they were. I broke down in fear, then I have seen the clothes of the person I was starting at and then I immediately bowed down. I have quickly realized that I realized that this was...me!

The homunculus told me that for my gift of blood, he gave me a name, knowledge and immortality. Then he told me to concentrate on my being, and then I started hearing them, souls screaming, crying, begging for help.

"They were used as sacrifices for your immortality, everyone in this country, half was for me, half was for you."

* * *

Thanks for reading the first chapter of FMA Origins - Hohenheim, I will try to update this whenever I can and I am kinda new at writing fanfictions, so I may need some feedback and help editing my fanfiction to make it a bit better.

Bye!

-SnakeBarrier/Snake1100023


	2. Shing

FMA Origins - Hohenheim [CHAPTER 2]

(or the true origins of Hohenheim, that works too)

* * *

 **Unknown Months later...**

I started traveling in the eastern desert again, I feel like I was gonna pass out from exhausion, I walked a bit farther and seen some people, about two people.

The two people noticed me and before I could say a word, I passed out on the ground.

Once I woke up, there was a teenage boy and a teenage girl, they wanted to know what happened out in Xerxes because of my appearance. They told me that there names were Fing Lao and Mei Chang,

and that they were two teenagers doing lookout for their kingdom of Shing. I told them that the entire nation was wiped out in a night, they gasped in shock at what I told them. They told me that everyone is waiting for you outside.

I told the two teenagers that my name was Hohenheim and that I was a alchemist. I can tell that the two teens were interested in alchemy because there eyes lit up like light bulbs.

Fing Lao starts the coversation with, "Oh, you do alchemy, I've always wanted to do alchemy but my father, the emperor won't let us be involved with alchemy."

I thought about it for a few minutes and said to them, "Yes I will teach you alchemy, just don't tell anyone what happened at Xerxes alright?" The two teens nodded their heads yes very quickly.

Fing Lao replies with, "But first let me introduce you to my people, can you get up?" The two helped me get up and they toured me around the kingdom of Shing,

I met numerous people and the Xingese ladies were attempting to flirt with me and the men were jealous because of the attention I was getting.

I told them that I was an alchemist and that they were curious about alchemy too, some people joined me in my alchemy training along with the two kids.

They told me that they had a theory about alchemy and that the chi of the earth and they called it the Dragon's Pulse at the time, it can also be used in the medical field and can use alchemy from a distance. They decided to call it Alkahestry and I agreed with the name.

I was surprised at how they picked up alchemy so easily despite them not knowing much about it.

I also noticed that Fing Lao and Mei Chang, were probably some of my best students.

 **A few months later**

During the last few weeks I stayed at their house as a guest, honestly they were really kind and nice to me.

One day Fing Lao wanted to talk to me about something in secret and make sure almost nobody knows, we walked into his house and sat down.

Fing Lao says, "Hohenheim, I was just testing out my alchemy and when I sensed you, you had a unusual amount of souls inside of your body, its like you're some kind of immortal or something."

Hohenheim replies with, "Yes, I do have to be honest Fing Lao, I am a immortal with a Philosopher's Stone merged into my very being." Hohenheim continues with, "I honestly may leave in a few weeks, but I will try to do everything that I can."

Fing Lao founded this shocking, but quickly realized the situation and couldn't blame me for it.

Hohenheim replies once more with, "I will tell everyone that I am leaving Shing in a few weeks to travel." In the morning, I told the Xingese people I was going to leave in a few weeks to travel. They were initally shocked as well, expect Fing Lao.

But in the last few weeks I was there, they threw me a festival where they sold goods, merchandise, etc. Even though this is what I didn't expect, I liked it alot and I thanked everyone for setting it up.

When it was time to say my goodbyes, everyone waved and some people even cried in tears of me leaving Shing. After that I traveled off and set my sights on a town known as Resembool, it may take a bit to get there due to the location being really far away.

* * *

Hello guys, I am so sorry for releasing Chapter 2 in a delay, it is kinda hard to imagine what is supposed to go on and even on weekends where you just wanna play video games and watch youtube videos, I also have to squeeze to try to make a new chapter once in a while. I honestly think it is rushed and I may rewrite it or merge it with chapter 1, what do you think?

-SnakeBarrier/Snake1100023


	3. Hiatus 2

Wow, time flies doesn't it?

I hadn't updated this fanfiction in about 3 months, sorry about that guys. I also have work and other family stuff to do.

This will be a hiatus for a bit until I can write a new chapter.

-SnakeBarrier


End file.
